Welcome to Hogwarts Sana, akito, Aya, Tsuyoshi
by Silvr0sez
Summary: Sana and the gang was supposed to go to Camp turns out they were on the wrong train and now their spending their vacation at Hogwarts. Will there be trouble for Akito if someone else likes Sana?
1. The train mistake!

**I do not own Kodocha characters or Harry Potter characters**  
  
Rei told, "Sana, be safe now ok?" Sana nodded she was going to Camp with some of her friends. She jumped out of the car and met her friends at the train station. Once she got to London they were supposed to go on another train. Sana spotted some kids who walked into a wall. Sana asked Akito, "Whoa, did that happen?" Akito looked confused. Aya screamed, "WHOA! That did too happen!" Akito walked through the platform and disappeared. Everyone screamed, and soon strangers starred at them. Then the gang saw another person went through the wall without anyone noticing. So Tsuyoshi went thought the wall and disappeared. Sana and Aya held hands and ran through. They caught up with the boys, and went inside the train. Once they were in the train a boy with a scar took a seat with the gang. He introduced himself to everyone. Sana asked how the camp was like. Harry shook his head and told Sana there was no camp. He was going to Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards. Everyone looked confused. Soon Tsuyoshi threw Harry's suitcase across the room, and soon the cart with candy came. A girl with wavy hair screaned, "HARRY!" Harry explained to the girl Hermione that there were muggles and muggles were human beings. Sana said, "Akito isn't a muggle, he used to be a demon child and he has the power to turn into a cheetah. C'mon Akito, show them." Akito just put on his headphones and listened to music. Sana hit Akito with the hammer. Hermione giggled. Ron, a redhead appeared. Harry asked his two best friends promise not to mention that there were muggles on the train. Hermione told Harry that Katie Bell hid 2 muggles in Hogwarts for the whole year. Soon Akito turned into his cheetah self. Everyone was amazed and at the same time laughed. Harry thought Akito might be animagus or it must be his talent. Everyone talked and giggled like they were friends except for Harry and Akito. They both liked Sana, Akito thought Harry was worst then Naozumi. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts for the beginning of the year feast. Hopefully nobody would find out about the muggles in Hogwarts or would they? 


	2. 1st day at Hogwarts

**Sorry to keep you waiting I've been at the beach and it's like the middle of the night I'm finally writing. Btw, Sana and Akito aren't a couple yet! I suck! I may be bad at English and I was born in the US and I'm retard!**  
  
Sana wondered why didn't anyone recognize her. She was still going to try to have a good time instead of a horrible time.  
  
Once, they got to the feast on there first day at Hogwarts. Akito looked up the sky and started to drool. Sana hit Akito with her mallet.  
  
Sana: What are you staring at? Tell me!!!  
  
Finally Hermione made Sana look up and she saw sushi up in the sky.  
  
Sana: You sure this isn't a ilusan? Hermione: Um, do you mean illusion?  
  
Akito saw some tough looking guys, staring directly at him. They had green uniforms and looked evil. Akito karate chopped a kid Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy: Good hit! Ever think about being a Slytherin?  
  
Akito: I don't need your help.  
  
Malfoy: Fine, Mudblood.  
  
On their first day at Hogwarts, They had potions with Professor Snape.  
  
Snape: Turn to page 432 in the big book. breaks ruler  
  
Hermione: Um Professor 4 of my friends forgot to bring their books. May you loan us some? _**puppy face**_  
  
Snape: _**evil look**_ So they are your friends?  
  
Ron: Yes give us the books!  
  
Snape: Well a friend of Hermione and Ron are an enemy of mine.  
  
Sana: **_Whispers to Aya_** looks like he got on the wrong side of the bed?  
  
Snape: I heard that!  
  
Soon the classroom chants, "GIVE US THE BOOK!" Except for Akito, he just listens to his CD as usual.  
  
Snape: 20 points off Grryfondor! 


	3. Fall Ball the longest chapter!

This is going to be the longest chapter! I promise seriously now...  
  
There was a notice all over the school about a fall ball. There would be prizes, competitions, and talent contest. This Fall Ball was going to be over the weekend. You could hear the word Fall Ball in every sentence the students said.  
  
Sana was on her way to Herbology but then Draco Malfoy stopped her. Draco thought Sana was his answer to life. Even though he was evil he could change a good girl bad. Draco felt so nervous walking up to Sana and so far they didn't get along so much.  
  
Draco: Hello Sana. Did you hear about the Fall Ball?  
  
Sana: Yeah, Wow you didn't criticize me! That's a first.  
  
Draco: So Sana I'll meet you at the Fall Ball?  
  
Sana: Sure.  
  
Sana was confused, she already told the others that she was going to the ball, and Draco was there when she told him. He even made fun of them since the gang was going. Maybe he was a change of heart just like Akito did.  
  
Akito overheard Sana and Draco's conversation. That really pissed him off since Draco had asked her out. Now he was going to have competitions. Harry told Akito the other day that he was being friendly. Yeah a little too friendly. Tsuyoshi thought Akito should tell Sana how he feels. Akito just thought that was a sissy thing to do. He was going to prove he loved Sana.  
  
So on the day of the Fall Ball, most of the students wore casual clothing. You could hear laughter and you could tell they were having a fun time. Draco got Sana the cutest teddy bear you've ever seen. Harry forgot about Sana since he went with a prettier girl than Sana. Once Sana got to the bobbing for apples, and went underwater she saw Dobby. She screamed so loud churches from far away the stain glass broke. Once she came out of the bucket, everyone starred at Sana. "No big people I just drank to many apple cider." Said Sana.  
  
Once Akito heard the loud screech, he sprinted to the noise. But then, he saw Draco put his arm around Sana. Akito walked casually up to Sana. Akito said, "Um. Sana I got this for you." Sana looked at the pink teddy bear that said, "I like you a lot." Sana looked at the back it was said MADE BY A.H Then he ran off to Tsuyoshi and Aya. They were bobbing for apples. Tsuyoshi got Dobby's foot stuck in his watery mouth full of candies and apple cider.  
  
Late at night, Sana was on her way to the bathroom. Until... "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Sana.  
  
longest chapter haha!! 


End file.
